King of wolves
by Ms.Awsamazing
Summary: Ame. Not the most open of people- er wolves. But what if we add a love interest and 3 kids into the equation. Suck at summaries, nowhere near as bad as it sounds.
1. Family

Ame never paid much attention to any humans who entered the forest. As long as they meant no harm to the animals, they were of no importance to him. Sometimes his mother Hana would visit, bring him snacks ,leaving them by the tree and watch his triumphant howl over the waterfall. As would his sister. She enjoyed hearing his howl,knowing full well that it could could be the only thing she ever heard of him. Ame always kept a tight watch on the mountains and the forest. But he knew no one in the town would bring wrong doing to the forest intentionally.

However one girl did always catch his eye. She was strange. She was always out of school earlier than anyone else. She probaly cut classes and snuck out early from class. She seemed to know her way around the forest perfectly. She always had a sketchbook in hand. She was always kind to all the animals. She would draw them and the scenery of the forest beautifully. She was a dark brunette with fair but still seemingly lightly tanned skin and light brown eyes. She wore a green dress with orange floral designs. She was about his age and height. Ame liked to admire her from a distance.

One day Ame found her dropped sketchbook and gave it back. Since then they had become familiar with each other. However she didn't know he could turn human. He crawled out off the bushes. She smile at him as he licked her cheek. She had a beautiful smile but her eyes always seemed sad to him.

" Hello Guardian!" She whispered. She called him that because he was the guardian of the forest. Her eyes appeared to be tearful. Ame's eyes widened as if showing inquiry. Like saying,"What's wrong?"

"You're so sensitive to emotion like you're a human being." She smiled gently.

Ame stared at her, until he nosed her eyes close.

"Oh? You want me to close my eyes, huh?"

Ame nodded and she closed her eyes.

"Okay. Now open them." She heard a soft voice say. She opened them to the surprise of him turning to his human form. Taken back she touched his hair lightly, as if to check if he was real.

" My name is Ame. I'm a wolf child. Someone who holds both human and wolf blood in my veins. My sister and I are the last ones in existence. That also means we are the last of the Japanese Wolf. I wanted to tell you after I started to develop understanding for your love of the forest. The stuff in fairy-tales is just that. Fake. I'm real. A-are you scared?" The girl shook her head and petted his blue hair lightly with a kind smile.

" No, I'm not scared. Why would I be? You're still my guardian. The guardian of the forest no matter what... Ame. My name is Natsumi. It's nice to meet you Ame." She hesitated but nodded her head as if calculating a deep thought. "Okay then it's settled! I'm going to live here with you in the forest."

Ame was taken back, " You can't be serious!"

" I'm serious about trying."

" You won't get human education."

" I don't need one to live here."

" You're still a human you could die here."

" I've survived worse. I lived here alone without family since I was a child. So I taught myself how to live and navigate in this forest. That's why I came here everyday. Once I got back to civilization everything was to boring and straightforward. So I've decided once and for all I'll spend the rest of my life here. And I'll be able to see you all the time. That's worth more than anything a human can give me Ame. All I'd need is fresh clothes, which I have. So what do you say?"

" I still can't trust that you'll survive here the animals can be dangerous."

She leaned closer to him,"No animal is more dangerous than a human being."

Ame's eyes widened in shock by her statement. She was way to determined. She was just like he was to mother and sister. So dedicated to being a free spirit.

"You're too much like a wolf. Just a lone determined spirit. I like that. But you'll still have to promise to never show or tell anyone.",he said kissing her cheek turning to wolf form. He nodded at her ,accepting her want to live in the forest. He bolted off with Natsumi sprinting after him hoping to stay in close pursuit. The both of them could tell they would enjoy whatever came towards them from now on.

A few years passed and an 18 year old Natsumi could find water and memorize the terrain easily. She could even catch Ame when they ran together. Also her new ways of of finding her way in the forest gave her alot more thing to draw in several different ways. The two of them grew closer and closer.

Sometimes she'd go buy new clean clothes or go talk to Ame's mom Hana. Hana knew Natsumi pretty well and always liked looking at her drawings and hearing that Ame was okay. Though these visit were only occasional.

Then one day she had to go to the nearest town. Specifically a hospital. Something wondrous had happened. Or rather three somethings. Triplets. After nine months of what was practically hell Ame and Natsumi had three little Wolf Children. The two moved into Natsumi's old home were she previously had lived in all alone. The agreed to live in the mountains only after the children were old enough to control their wolf instincts and live there.

Still Ame would go to see the mountains every day for what seemed like hours, leaving Hana and Natsumi with three very energetic pups. Two sons and 1 daughter. One boy named Hiroki (abundant joy/ strength) was blue haired like his father, and was a sporty,stubborn brash thinker who loved roughhousing and thought more with his heart then his head. The daughter was a light brunette like her aunt Yuki. Her name was Madoka ( circle,flower) she could beat her brothers anytime the wrestled or raced. She was compassionate, fun, honest but also fiercely competitive. The last boy was different he was a short dark brunette with brown eye like his mom. He was quite and never really showed what her was thinking. He was a boy of few word and (pun intended or not) was the lone wolf of the group and always liked to use his head to think his way through thing including fights. But even then he proved a match for his brother and sister. His name was Osamu (logical or disciplined).

Hiroki and Madoka were racing home with their brother Osamu walking behind them in human form. The three were about to reach the house when Hiroki locked eyes with something. A deer.

"Hey Hiroki, bet you can't catch it before I do!" Madoka sneered getting into pouncing position.

" Hiroki don't listen to her come on." Osamu glanced at his brother's awestruck face. "Hiroki? Hiroki?! Oneechan (Brother) wake up!"

The deer started to run. Without warning Hiroki bolted after him. Madoka and Osamu tried to stay in close pursuit. The trio were running over curves and trees. The deer jumped over the river. Hiroki tried to follow but he slipped and fell in with his sister falling in after.

"Oneechan,Mummy, Daddy help!..."

Osamu could see his siblings drowning in the current that was headed toward the falls. As fast and loud as he could he ran towards the house sending out distress signals he hoped his father would hear. Surely enough it work and Ame was headed towards the pup at full speed. Before Ame could get an explanation the two were running to the river seeing Hiroki and Madoka lying unconscious on a collapsing rock in the middle of the river.

Ame caught them in the grasp of his jaw and pulled them to riverbank, completely relieved the 2 were still breathing. Their skin was cold and pale,and they wer coughing up cold water. Their eyes just barely opened.

"Daddy, you should've seen it. Hiroki and me, we almost got a deer. It was so pretty. Huh why are you're eyes all leaky you two? What's wrong." The 3 year old said breathily

" Madoka, Hiroki I never want you hunting without me." Ame sighed.

" Huh but why Daddy?"

" Just never do it okay! That goes for you too Osamu." The three nodded 2 out of confusion and one out off relieve and fear.


	2. Meeting

After hearing the news of the kids that night, Natsumi was completely distraught and told them to make sure they never did something that dangerous without Ame. Hiroki and Madoka were both going to be scolded by Natsumi for jumping into danger like that but Ame explained it was just their instincts coming into play.

"You said that was how your father died" Natsumi said obviously shaken up by they experience. "The same thing could've happened to them!"

"That's true, but the kids have much less wolf blood in their veins than their grandfather did. It happened to me too and I felt fine, in fact I don't even remember it. It was Yuki who told about it. All I remember is chasing a gray-crested bird. I caught it and then I apparently fell in. When I came out Yuki and Mother thought I was dead but after a minute or so I was conscious again and couldn't remember a thing. If you scold them now they'll just get rattled up. Natsu c'mon please, I'll keep them safe on my life. I'll never break that promise." He said embracing her lightly until she fell asleep.

Ame smiled at the adorable sleeping figure. Speaking of adorable, Madoka walked in the room slowly as she tugged lightly on her fathers pant leg. Ame turned around to his trembling daughter.

"Mmh?" He smiled down. He picked up the trembling toddler and put a soft, feathery kiss on her cheeks. Madoka was blushing softly as she felt tears and fluttery butterflies choking up. The girl clung fiercely to her father's shirt.

"Tell me how you and Mommy met."

"Why?"

"Mommy's mad isn't she. I want to know how to make her happy like you did."

Ame hummed in thought remembering the event his daughter bought up.

_Flashback_

It was his first spring alone, and the lazy breeze tugs at his fur greedily. Mine, it whispers, and it's comforting; he almost wants to say he's home. He's where he belongs, he knows this, but he can't help but... He misses his sister, and his mother, and the father he never knew; the father who should be here with him now, showing him things instead of a long gone fox; a sister that should run with him, even if means having a bit in each world, this one nothing but a secret.

Ame lopes across the field, the tall grass brushing against his sides. He can almost feel his Sensei streaking by next to him, bright orange fur brushing his sides lightly before pulling ahead in a burst of speed, limber and strong legs taking him ahead and far from view.

He'll catch up one day.

He flicks his ears, crouches lower to the ground as he watches the bird snap a fish up from the water. He remembers this, the cold water grabbing hold of his fur, then stealing his life away as it melted into smooth human skin; he remembers the clarity it gave him, the doors it opened and drew him to.

Leaping from the brush, he lands almost upon the bird. It shrieks, dropping the fish in its mouth, and flails beneath his paws in a flurry of feathers and panic. Ame snaps his jaws around its thin neck and it squirms with waning strength, beating its wings against the dry stone.

Blood leaks into his mouth, over his tongue, and the fowl struggles once more with a low thrill before falling still. A shiver overtakes his entire body, and Ame folds back his ears. It's getting easier. With each hunt, each kill, it's getting easier.

His stomach roils, uneasy, and he flattens his ears to his head as he step over the slick stones, and scrambles back onto the river bank.

A small voice sounds in the distance.

It sounds like his mother. His eyes stroll through the green leafs of the bushes behind the mossy shack that met the edge of bank. That mossy shack is part of the land his mother had purchased as what he still wanted to call his home.

His eyes spotted a sculpted face. It was truly beautiful as it laughed. His ears are given a content feeling as the young woman laughs along with his mother. Hana. Slowly he poke his nose out of the bush listening in on them.

"Would you like something to drink, Natsumi-chan? You came all this way so you must be thirsty. You could call in with you parents and sleepover too." Hearing and seeing his mom once more made his fur rustle with pleasure.

He never sees Mother, or allows himself to be seen in kind by her. But. Ame continues to chase off the boars and others who try to eat her garden. She knows it is him that protects her land since Yuki has long since given up the task. Sometimes he finds notes or treats along the boundary to the road. Ame will nose them open or over, eating the food and reading the little slips of paper.

I hope you are well.

I will always love you Ame.

The potatoes are growing well, thank you.

Yuki asked about you, she hopes you are well.

The villagers wonder about you, where you've gone, but I only tell them that you've grown up and no longer need me. They don't understand, but that's okay because neither did I at first. I miss you.

Yuki is leaving soon. She's going off to the city. I'm so proud of you both.

His thought are interrupted by a hand reaching towards his brown snout. Quickly and with instinctual terror he pulls away and runs up the mountain silently before unleashing his mighty howl and displaying his prowess

* * *

"Miss Hana, I thought the Japanese wolf was extinct. But it's howl can be heard for miles everyday. It sounds almost magic." Natsumi looked up towards the mountain with eyes filled with enchantment. Hana sighs with a chuckle and shone her trademark smile.

"Magic, you could say that."


End file.
